


Хей, Дерек

by Black_Mamba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: Иногда всё не так, как кажется.
Kudos: 104





	Хей, Дерек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No title](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/574423) by aussiebee. 



– Хей, Дерек.

– Нет.

У Стайлза отвисла челюсть, а на лице явно читалось возмущение.  
– Я всего лишь сказал «хей»!

– Нет, – ответил Дерек, возвращаясь к книге, – ты сказал «хееееей, Дерек», глупо растягивая гласные, когда ты что-то хочешь. Что бы это ни было, ответ «нет».

Стайлз фыркнул и нахмурился, откинувшись назад на спинку сидения рядом с Дереком, скрестил руки на груди и принялся качать ногой.  
– Хорошо, – недовольно произнес он, – вот и хорошо. То есть отдых всей стаей подразумевает сплоченность и сближение, но, думаю, это всё волку под хвост, если даже альфа не поддержит своего любимого члена стаи.

– Мой любимчик Бойд, – безэмоционально сказал Дерек и не глядя протянул руку через проход, чтобы дать высокое «пять» ухмыляющемуся Бойду, а Эрика рассмеялась позади того.

– Дерек, ты мне сделал больно, я ранен в самое сердце, – простонал Стайлз обиженно.

– Я попрошу у бортпроводника лейкопластырь, когда он в следующий раз будет проходить мимо, – с притворной ласковостью ответил Дерек.

Стайлз вздохнул и уставился в окно. Снова вздохнул. Побарабанил пальцами по смежному подлокотнику. Вздохнул в третий раз.

– Интересно, что произойдет, если дверь выйдет из строя и на высоте тридцать тысяч футов тебя высосет из самолета, – размышлял Дерек, но сказать это непринуждённо не получилось, он слишком сильно стиснул зубы. – Стайлз, что?!

– Нам лететь четыре часа, а я забыл подушку, поэтому не могу спать, а еще я забыл наушники, то есть, я могу слушать музыку, но всем остальным тоже придется, и я не уверен, что весь самолет хочет слушать четыре часа классический рок, хотя это бесспорно лучший жанр…

– Вот, – теперь уже вздохнул Дерек, вытащив из уха один из наушников и протянув его Стайлзу. – Но это только потому что я не хочу перекидываться, чтобы спасти тебя, когда взбунтуются остальные пассажиры.

Радостно схватив «каплю», Стайлз решительно поднял подлокотник, скидывая с него локоть Дерека, и устроился поближе, чтобы положить голову Дереку на плечо.  
– Мой спаситель, – счастливо выдохнул он.

– Да, да, – пробормотал Дерек, но то, как он положил руку на спину Стайлзу, сводило на нет всё его показное раздражение.

– Стилински, я буквально вижу, как твои наушники свисают с багажной полки, – внезапно заявил Джексон позади них.

– Джексон, заткнись, – вместе сказали Стайлз и Дерек, удобно устраиваясь до конца полета.


End file.
